Will you wait for me??
by Caitlyn
Summary: Sequel to Longing turns to anger, anger turns to hate, its about Anakin finding himself..and his way back to Padme..if shes even alive at all..so REVIEW REVIIEW!!!


Will You wait for Me?   
Part one-Across the Stars   
by Caitlyn   
this is the sequel to the not popular but much loved story, Longing turns to Anger, Anger turns to Hate   
so yay! I wrote more..and Im so serious this time..if you guys dont post reviews I wont feel complelled to countinue   
also..I need to awnser that question that somebody asked. He was captured...by the Supreme Chancellor, and they all know that he's Darth Sideous.But of course..thats in the last story..so yeah...read and review peoples, read and review! Oh and sorry..I forgot to   
  


While the sun shone brightly in Theed, Naboo, inside the troubled mind of Anakin Skywalker, there was a storm raging. Nothing ever made sense anymore. Why had he decided to come here in the first place? It had no meaning to him. Nothing had meaning to him. In fact he didn't even know he _was_ Anakin Skywalker. To his friends he was just Adam, the boy that had crashed next to their small city on the other side of the planet.It was if something had lead him here. From far away, from across the stars. 

"Adam..this is so boring..why did we even come here??" his friend Jacob asked,"I dont know why you're so interested in the palace, it was desserted before I was even born...."he said, annoyed. 

"Yes..I get that Jake..but Im older..and I was alive when the Republic began to fall...and for some reason this place has memories for me.."he said,"And anything that can help me remember.."he said quietly, and they entered the palace through some doors, looking at how dusty it had gotten over the past ten years,"I remember being here.."he said softly, and went through the doors of a bedchamber. 

"I'm tired..we traveled all night..can we just stay here?" the boy whined, and Anakin nodded. 

"Why don't you go in the next room...get some rest.."he said,"We'll leave tommarow morning.."he added, and watched the boy leave that was almost like his little brother,"Why did I come here?" he asked himself, and sat down on the bed, seeing a letter that was dusty with age and had tear marks on it. 

It looked like someone had left the room in a hurry, as dresses were scattered and throughout the chamber, trunks half open and their contents scattered throughout the room. Out of curiosity he picked up the letter and started to read it. 

_My Dearest Ani,_   
_ Times are desperate here. I've been without you for hardly a week and I've already lost half of myself. I don't know how you can be alive by using the force to save both me and yourself. That's what pains me. The fact that I will never see your face again. And neither will our children. They are to be born in six months time, and they're not going to have a father because of my blindness. I should've known that you would wait for me Ani..and it cost me your life...I guess we couldn't live a lie.But living the lie was the best five years of my life. Please know that._   
_Ani..are you an angel?I wish if you were that you could show me your face again. That lopsided grin, and that charming twinkle in your eyes. I'm leaving with the children. I think to Tatooine. If you're not dead you should find a way to tell us. Through the force, something..even if you're an inch from death..I'd like to see you one last time._   
_love,_   
_Padme___

When he finished the letter it brought tears to his eyes. This young girls anguish felt so real to him, as though she was talking to him, and not to that Ani that she was talking about. It was almost as if he was this man, and that he had died to save her. But it couldn't be him, he wasnt dead, he was right here. 

Afterwords, troubled by his thoughts, he decided to sleep, hoping that it would bring peace to him. All it brought him was more dreams. 

_"You're making fun of me!" The girl in front of him was gorgeous, and it didnt cease to amaze him how her eyes twinkled in the sunlight.___

_ "No, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator.."he said jokingly, and she hit him on the arm.___

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................___

_ "I did, Master.." he was talking to someone that was tied up,"I sent the message to the council as you instructed..then..we decided to come nad rescue you.."he said, the girls arms around his waist, holding her against him.___

_ "Good job!" the man said sarcastically.___

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................___

_ "Ani..sweetheat..wakeup.."she whispered in his ear.___

_ "Padme.."he moaned, and she helped him up.___

_ "Come on.."she hurried him towards the landing platform.___

_ The man from his earlier memory was getting up weakly._   
  
_ "For Sith's sake Anakin..you could of gotten us both killed! You have to learn to control.." he sucked in a harsh breath when he saw Anakin's arm.___

_ "With all due respect..Obi-Wan..I think he's learned his lesson this time.."Padme said quietly,"He needs to escort me back to Naboo..he'll be back to the council after he heals.."she said, and took his only hand and lead him onto a transport shuttle.___

_ As soon as the doors closed she hugged him tightly._   
  
_ "Ani..god I thought I'd lost you.."she said, her head against his chest.___

_ "It's okay.."he said quietly, and kissed the top of her head._   
  
_ When they arrived at the palace, he glanced up at her, and looked back down.___

_ "I have to leave soon.."he said soflty, and she nodded.___

_ "Will you wait for me?"she asked soflty, and he nodded.___

_ "I don't want to leave you.."he said quietly, and she ran out of the room.___

_ "Padme..wait..what are you.."___

_ "Would you like to live a lie with me?"she asked soflty, holding up two rings, and his breath caught in his throaght._   
_................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_ "What are you doing??"she said quietly, when he had her face in his hands,"Memorising me??"she added quielty.___

_ "No..I already know you by heart..."Anakin said softly, and kissed her forehead, nad then her lips, breaking apart, tears rolling down both of their faces,before they started to drag her away.___

_ "I love you..."she mouthed, and his face twisted into a sad smile.___

_ "I love you too.."he mouthed, and she nodded, before vanishing from sight around the corner.___

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>___

When he woke up he was shaking, and glanced over at the hollogram projector on the desk in the corner, and turned it on, seeing a past that he didnt know he had. 

"Good morning!" her voice was cheery, and he glanced himself sleeping,"Wake up, Anakin!" she hit him over the head with a pillow, and he groaned.   
  
"Padme..why the devil did you have to..."and she leant down and kissed him softly. When she pulled away he grinned at her, and she turned to the camera. 

"That is a lovely way to wake up in the morning.."she said, giggling, and he kissed the top of her head. 

"We're going to have fun before I have to go back to the Capital.."he said quietly. 

"And I'm gonna get it all on tape!" 

"And I'd rather stay right in this bed,Mrs Skywalker.."he said, grinning, and she smiled at him. 

"But we do need to have a little bit of sun..no matter how much I want to just..nevermind.."she was blushing scarlet, and he grinned at her. 

"We're turning off the camera now.."he said seriuosly, a smirk on his face. 

Then the screen went blank. 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................   


When he looked up, his eyes were hard nad determined, and he walked over to the trunks untill he found the one he was looking for. He popped it open to reveal Jedi robes and a lightsaber. The key to his past was on Tatooine. And he was going to find out exaclty what his past was. 

"Adam.."Anakin cut him off. 

"My name's not Adam..its Anakin..Anakin Skywalker.."he said quietly. 

"You know you're real name?" the boy asked astounded.   
  
"Do you want to go on a trip??" Anakin asked Jacob, and Jacob nodded. 

"Where to?"   
  
"Tantooine..just let me change.."he said quietly. 

End of part one   
  
__   
__ __


End file.
